


Retreat

by OreoLuvr13



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoLuvr13/pseuds/OreoLuvr13
Summary: After everything that has happened with Mysterio, Peter needs to get away. Luckily, he has somewhere to go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FFH spoilers. I just needed to write something after that credit scene in Far From Home. If you haven’t seen it and don’t want to be spoiled, turn around now.

Tony looks out to the lake from the porch. The sun has long set and all he can see is darkness as night settles over the lake house. He closes his eyes taking in the serene sounds as he mentally prepares for the next step. No, it’s not against Killian, holier than thou Rogers, or Thanos. Nothing like that. It feels like something more than. Deeper than that. His kid’s world has just been turned on end thanks to Mysterio, Quentin Beck or whatever ridiculous name he went by.

Tony can’t help but think that this is at least partly his fault. Beck was a former disgruntled employee of Stark Industries, who believed that Tony wronged him somehow by stealing what he believed was his. Beck must have missed the part where Tony had only brought Beck on to the B.A.R.F. project to fix a couple of bugs near the end when Tony was dealing with some Avengers business. Tony quickly fired Beck when he came across evidence that he along with several other SI employees were looking to see the B.A.R.F. technology to SI’s competitors.

If Beck’s vendetta against him wasn’t enough to make Tony feel guilty, then you can also add the fact that he pushed so hard for May to let Peter go to Europe. It’s been eight months since Peter came back, or blipped as the news have termed it, and that the kid needed to get away for a bit. Get a chance to hang out with his friends. To be a teenager. The months after half of the world’s population came back, he’s been by Tony’s side during the older man’s long recovery, lending a hand with his PT and watching Morgan when Pepper needed a break. While he wasn’t in school, aiding with Tony’s recovery and acting as big brother to Morgan, he was out patrolling as Spider-Man. The kid was clearly not sleeping. The bags under the kid’s eyes can tell you as much. When asked, the kid says he’s tired because he’s busy, but Tony has a feeling that it’s more than that.

So when Peter started talking about some science trip that the school was taking to Europe, Tony thought it was perfect timing. It only took a little convincing on his own part to get May on board. She too saw that the kid was fading and needed to get away for a bit. Away from any real responsibility. So with the obvious promise that he would have an eye on the kid, May urged Peter to go, saying that Europe’s amazing and he should travel when he can. Tony doesn’t say that the kid can travel whenever he wants, no questions asked. Tony went with “Europe is the perfect placed to tell that girl, what’s her name Micah, that you like her.”

The kid surprisingly agreed and off he went. As promised, Tony had been keeping tabs on him the whole time. At a distance because he assured May that he will let the kid enjoy his time away with his friends. But when Peter called saying that he needed a ride, he sent Happy without hesitation. It killed him not to be able to go himself, but he promised both Pepper and Morgan that he was done with being Iron Man. That as much as he would want to be there for Peter, he can’t. His body wouldn’t let him. His limitations would only hurt Peter, not help him. So when Peter called him, he put all his faith in Happy’s capable hands that he would keep the kid safe. And he did.

Peter and his friends are safe. But then Beck had one last trick up his sleeve. Nearly killing Peter and his classmates wasn’t enough for Beck, he had to obliterate the kid’s image. Make it look like he was the one who destroyed London.

But that still wasn’t enough. He then had to reveal the kid’s identity.

If Beck wasn’t already dead, Tony would kill him. Bad leg and weakened body be damned. He would rip Beck apart limb by limb. But he can’t because Beck is dead and… Peter’s a complete mess.

Once the news came out about Spider-Man’s identity, Tony called Happy right away and told him to grab the kid and get him to the lake house. Tony has spent the past several hours talking to his own contacts to try and clean this mess up. There are some promising leads. Fury says that may be some surveillance video that captures what really happened on that bridge. That it was Beck, not Peter at fault. Thank god for big brother. After putting Morgan to bed, Pepper got on the phone and has been doing what she does best, talking with the PR people at SI to see the best way to help restore the kid’s image.

Morgan is fast asleep in her room after an eventful day of swimming in the lake and tinkering around with Tony in the garage. She doesn’t know about the identity reveal of Spider-Man nor of Peter’s impromptu trip up to the lake house. He’s sure that if she knew Peter was on his way, she would be waiting anxiously for her favorite brother to arrive. Tony’s pretty sure that dealing with an active five year old, no matter how awesome she is, is the last thing that Peter is up for.

After doing everything he can at the moment to fix the situation, he now has to fix his kid. Tony’s only been standing on the porch waiting for the kid to get there for about ten minutes when he hears a car heading up the driveway. Tony walks towards the stairs and waits for Peter to come to him. Not only because the stairs are hell on his bad leg, but so much has been out of the kid’s control as of late. The least that Tony can do is let Peter set the tone now. Give him some semblance of control.

Both Happy and May exchange worried faces with Tony as they exit the car. As Happy heads to the trunk to get their bags, May walks towards Tony. He doesn’t move away from her hug. “May. How’s our kid doing?”

“Not good,” she whispers before pulling away.

It takes another minute or so before Peter finally exits the car. His shoulders are slumped and his voice cracks. “Mister Stark?”

“Yeah, kid.” Tony says with a small wave.

May moves to the side as Peter walks towards Tony. “Tell me something that only you would know.”

Tony looks at the kid in disbelief. What the hell? But then he remembers his phone call with Happy from two days ago. When Tony sent Happy to help the kid. _‘The kid was a mess when I first landed the plane. Didn’t believe I was really there, Made me tell him something I would only know.’_

Damn Beck. He screwed with his kid so much that Peter doesn’t know what’s real or not.

Tony sighs deeply before he starts. “When I was bringing you home after Berlin, when I was getting the door for you, you thought I was hugging you. I told you we weren’t there yet.”

Now he would give anything for a hug from Peter. He went five years without one.

Peter doesn’t say anything at first, but then he staggers up the stairs and wraps Tony in a tight embrace. Tony returns the embrace, wrapping his arms around the kid, kissing the top of his head. They stay like that for several minutes. May and Happy walk around them. “We’re gonna to go in. Give you guys some space.”

Tony nods, not letting go of Peter. “The guest room is made up for you guys.”

They stay that way for several more minutes. Peter doesn’t say anything but the hitching breaths and the wetness Tony feels on his neck, only makes Tony hold him tighter.

“It’s okay, Peter. It’s going to be okay.”

“I didn’t do it,” Peter whispers into Tony’s neck. “I swear.”

“Of course you didn’t, kiddo.” Tony soothes as he takes a hand from Peter’s back and starts playing with the hairs on the nape of Peter’s neck. That usually calms the kid down when he’s upset.

“All I wanted to do was have fun with my friends and tell Michelle that I like her,” Peter says as he pulls away from Tony.

“I know, bud. We’ll figure this out.”

Peter shakes his head. “But everyone knows about me now.”

Tony nods. “They do, but we’ll get this crap squared away with Beck. Beck was right about one thing. It’s all about perception. And you have Pepper Potts on the case. If she was able to save my image, she can easily save the image of the neighborhood Spider-Man. Give it a little time to let Pepper work her magic and everything will be fine. Not to mention, I still have some considerate pull. I already have video footage coming in from the bridge that substantiates your story. You got to trust us kid.”

Peter nods, wiping his nose on his sleeve. “Guess I have no other choice.”

Tony smirks. “I guess not, but you have people in your corner. May, Pepper, Me. Not to mention your friends Ned and Michelle. Speaking of Michelle, what happened with her? Did you finally tell her how you feel?”

A small smile spreads across his tearstained face. “I did.”

“You ramble on about the most mundane shit, kid. But you get shy now. What happened? I want details. Don’t tell me you went through with that cheesey plan of yours with the glass necklace and the Eiffel Tower.’

“Well, obviously there was a change in plans. But I told her I like her and she said that she likes me. And then we kissed.”

Tony can’t help but smile when he sees the joy on the kid’s face. He might suck with relaying the specifics, but clearly it all worked out well. “So is she going to come out here? I told you she could.”

“She might. She has to check with her parents first. You sure it’s okay?” Peter asks.

“Course it is,” Tony says. “ I heard she scared Happy a bit in London. Besides I want to meet her.”

“She scares everyone,” Peter says with a lovesick smile. It’s good to see the kid smile after today’s events.

“I’ll have Happy go get her when she’s ready. But, don’t think she’s bunking with you. Your aunt and Happy are in the guest room, so that leaves her the couch or crashing with Morgan.”

Peter tilts his head to the side. “Where is Morgan? I thought she would be up waiting for me.”

“I didn’t tell her you were on your way up. I figured you wouldn’t have the energy to deal with her right now, so I didn’t say anything.”

“Thank you,” Peter says. “I’m not up for a lot of company right now.”

Tony nods clasping the kid on the shoulder. “I know, kid. Now come on, let’s get inside. You want something to drink?”

“Hot chocolate,” Peter without missing a beat.

Tony shakes his head. This kid. It’s in the middle of July and he wants hot chocolate. His life is in a bit of a clusterfuck right now and he wants hot chocolate? In his hay day Tony had gotten completely obliterated for far less. “You do know that technically you’re 21. Your birth certificate says so. You can have something stronger. Especially after the day you had.”

“I just want hot chocolate. It always makes me feel better,” Peter says as they enter the house.

“Well then hot chocolate it is,” Tony says as they head into the kitchen.

“Extra marshmallows?” Peter asks as he takes a seat at the kitchen island.

Tony starts the tea kettle. “Of course. Is there any other way to have hot chocolate?”

A couple of minutes later they’re both enjoying their hot chocolate as a comfortable silence fills the kitchen. Peter is hunched over his hot chocolate and Tony’s hand is once again rubbing the nape of the kid’s neck. Yes, things are a mess right now, but Peter is alive and so is Tony and that’s all that matters. They’ll get through this together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ comes up to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m overwhelmed by your guys’ responses to this story. I was really debating on whether or not to post it and after receiving such a fantastic response, I’m happy I did. In response to your enthusiasm to see a second chapter, here you go. Enjoy!

“Hey,” Tony jerks awake when he feels a pair of arms embrace him from behind. He looks up to see Pepper looking down at him with a worried expression on her face.

“You didn’t come to bed last night. It’s been awhile since that happened,” Pepper says in a whisper.

Tony nods and scooches over on the couch to make room for Pepper. “Sorry, couldn’t get Pete settled. And I didn’t want to leave him.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. What time did he finally crash? I heard someone in the kitchen when I was up at around two,” Pepper says looking towards the other end of the couch where Peter is still sleeping. Good the kid needs it.

Tony attempts to rub the sleep from his eyes. He hasn’t had a long night last night in a long time. Three hot chocolates later and Peter was still not ready to settle down so they decided to lay on the couch and watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine. “That was him. I fell asleep before he did. Last time I checked my watch it was one.”

“Poor kid,” Pepper says. “You want to go up to bed for a bit? Get some decent sleep in an actual bed?”

Tony shakes his head. “I’m fine here.”

Pepper gives him a small smile. “Of course you are. I’ll go make some coffee. You’re gonna need it. Morgan should be awake any second and she’s going to go nuts when she sees Peter’s here.”

Pepper kisses him on the cheek before she goes into the kitchen. Tony dozes on and off for the next hour or so, his eyes moving towards the end of the couch every time he wakes just to make sure Peter is still there. It’s a little after seven when he hears movement coming from upstairs. Minutes later he hears tiny feet racing across the living room and towards the couch. “Petey!”

It’s a testament to how exhausted the kid is when he doesn’t even stir. Tony is able to grab Morgan before she is able to pounce on the kid much to the munchkin’s disappointment. “Good morning, squirt. What you can’t even say good morning to me?”

“You see me every morning, Daddy” Morgan says as she tries to squirm out of her father’s hold to get to Peter. “Peter’s here.”

Tony lets go of his daughter. “He is. But he went to bed really late last night so why don’t you let me sleep for a bit.”

Morgan sticks out her lower lip. “But I want to play.”

“I know you do. And I’m sure Peter will play with you once he wakes up.”

The look on his daughter’s face tells Tony that she is not happy about letting Peter sleep. When Peter visits it’s all fun and games. Legos. Swimming in the lake. Icecream sundaes for lunch. “Why don’t you go help Mommy make breakfast.”

“Can we have chocolate chip pancakes?” Morgan asks, eyes getting big.

“You can ask Mommy.”

Pepper is usually all about a healthy breakfast. Oatmeal. Granola. Lots of fresh fruit. But she may be open to chocolate chip pancakes this morning, especially since they are Peter’s favorite and after everything that the kid has been through.

Morgan runs into the kitchen. “Mommy! Can we make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?!!”

Tony shakes his head as he looks to Peter to see if his daughter’s loudness woke him up. When he sees that the kid is still out, he leans back against the couch and closes his eyes. Maybe he can get some more sleep in before everyone else wakes up. 

He doesn’t even realize that he has fallen back asleep until he hears movement coming from the other side of the couch. Tony looks on as the kid takes in his surroundings eyes scanning the living room until they get to Tony. “Mornin.”

“Hey, kid.” Tony says. “How you doing?”

Peter looks around the living room again, sitting up slightly. “Real?”

“It’s real kid. You’re at the lake house with me, May, Morgan, Pepper, and Happy.”

Peter leans back against the couch. “How do I know this is real? Not one of Beck’s illusions again.”

“That’s easy,” Tony says as he points to the kitchen’s doorway. “You hit your head on the door frame chasing after Morgan when you two were playing Star Wars. Took six stitches to close it.”

Peter rubs the spot of the long healed cut above his right eyebrow. “Morgan was there for that.”

Tony nods. “Yeah, but I was the only one there when you almost passed out when I stitched you up. You tried telling me that you didn’t need the stitches because of your healing factor. But I know it’s because you hate needles.”

Peter looks at quizzically, but then nods his head. “This is real.”

Tony slaps the teenager playfully on the knee. “That’s right it is. Complete with breakfast being made. You ready to eat? You didn’t eat anything last night.”

‘I can eat. Wait, who’s cooking?”

“Don’t worry kid. Pepper’s on breakfast duty and I think I have it on pretty good authority that she’s making your favorite.”

“Chocolate chip pancakes?”

“You got it.”

With that, Peter stands up and he and Tony make their way into the kitchen. Morgan has a firm hold on a bowl of what Tony is assuming is pancake batter and Pepper is manning the griddle.

“Petey!” Morgan says as she jumps off her stool and runs right into Peter’s legs. Tony flinches when he hears the impact. Better the kid than him. His bones wouldn’t be able to take it. “Petey you’re here!”

“I am,” Peter says looking down. “Did you miss me?”

Morgan nods her head. “I did. First you went to Europe for a really long time and then Daddy wouldn’t let me wake you up.”

“Well, I’m here now. You get me all to yourself. What do you want to do? I’m not going back home for…awhile.”

Awhile. That’s one way of putting it. There’s no way in hell Tony is letting the kid go back home to Queens any time soon. Not until long after this mess with Beck blows over.

“Can we play in the lake? Mommy and Daddy don’t throw me in the lake like you do.”

Tony looks at Peter. “You throw my kid in the lake?”

“I d…do not,” Peter stutters. He sounds like the fourteen year old Tony met back in his and May’s apartment before Berlin.

“You don’t what?” May asks as she enters the kitchen, stopping to kiss Peter on the forehead. “Mornin’, kid.”

“Good morning, May.” Tony greets as he pours himself a cup of coffee. “How are the happy lovebirds?” Tony asks with a smile when Happy enters the room.

Happy sputters a reply. Pete’s cheeks redden. May gives him a dirty look and Pepper whispers for him to stop. 

“Is breakfast almost ready?” Morgan asks.

“Sure is baby girl,” Pepper says handling Morgan the syrup. “Bring this to the table.”

Minutes later, they’re all sitting around the table eating breakfast.

“So what do you guys want to do?” Tony asks.

“Can we go on the boat?” Morgan says as she places a syrup drenched piece of pancake in her mouth.

“Sorry, kiddo. I can’t, I have work to do.” Pepper says sadly. Code word she’s still working on the PR mess that Beck created.

“I’m game for going out on the boat,” Tony says turning to Peter. “What do you say, bud?”

Peter shrugs. “Why not. Hopefully, I’ll have better luck on the water than I did on land.”

The adults shoot concerned looks at each other as Peter eats. Morgan remains oblivious to the tension as she continues eating. “Can I drive the boat?”

A firm chorus of No’s fill the kitchen.

XXXXX

Once again Tony is standing out on the porch overlooking the lake. On the upside, he’s not filled with anxiety like he was last night. He’s sipping on a glass of iced tea listening on as Peter and Morgan are engaged in an heated game of checkers. 

They just got back from the boat a little more than an hour ago. Pepper and May are inside splitting a bottle of wine while they attempt to make dinner and Happy is on his way back from the city with Peter’s girlfriend (man that sounds strange to Tony’s ears), MJ.

Peter suddenly looks up, his enhanced hearing picking up something. Tony looks up to see Happy’s car making its way up the driveway. Peter stands up, a goofy smile on his face. He walks down the stairs to meet MJ. Morgan starts to follow him, but Tony picks her up. “Easy, Morguna. Give your brother a minute.”

Happy grabs MJ’s bag from the trunk but hands it to her when she says something to him. Tony can’t make out everything that is being said but he thinks he picks up “antiquated” and “chivalrous.” Happy stomps his way up the stairs to the porch. “Thanks for getting her, Happy.”

“No problem, Tony.” Happy says as he heads into the house. “I need a drink.”

Morgan is itching to get down, she wants to intrude on what’s going on in the driveway between the kid and his girlfriend. Tony’s about to give in when the two young lovebirds finally make their way to the porch.

“Th…this is Michelle, I mean MJ.” Peter stutters as he motions to the teenage girl on his side,

“Why are you stuttering like that?” MJ asks. “You know me and you know them.”

Tony can’t help but smile. He likes her already.

“Yeah I do. Anyways, this is Tony…Tony Stark,” Peter says.

Tony holds out his free hand to shake MJ’s. “Nice to meet you. I heard you scared the crap out of Happy, great job. He needs to stay on his toes. He’s been slacking since I retired.”

MJ nods as she shakes his hand. A look of nonchalance crosses her face. She’s obviously not impressed that she’s shaking hands with Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man. The same Iron Man who helped bring back half of the world’s population after it blipped five years ago, including her.

“And this is Morgan,” Peter says as he tickles the young girl under the chin.

“Hi,” Morgan says in between giggles,

“Hi,” MJ returns with a straight face.

“Who is your favorite Disney princess?” Morgan asks in all seriousness once she is able to get her laughter under control.

“The whole concept of princesses in the Disney movies is an outdated plot created by men to help groom young girls into internalized misogyny.”

Morgan doesn’t say anything. Nobody says anything. But Tony can’t help but nod. He knows why Peter fell for MJ. She’s a strong, independent, and intelligent woman. Basically, Peter found himself a Pepper. Well, closest thing to a Pepper because there is only one Pepper Potts in this world. An awkward silence continues to fill the air until Morgan finally asks, “what do you think of Mulan?”

MJ nods her head before she leans in towards Morgan. “I think she is way underrated. By far the best one…if I had to choose one.”

After another long moment Morgan finally nods her head. “I like Mulan too.”

But she doesn’t say anything else. Maybe Tony should have a talk with Morgan. Tell her to take it easy on MJ. Peter loves the Morgan and obviously has feelings for MJ. It’s going to break the kid’s heart if the two of them can’t get along. To make matters worse, Peter is shooting him one of the saddest faces he’s ever seen.

“Well, let’s head in. See what what’s going on with dinner,” Tony says breaking the awful silence. Peter gives him a thankful smile as they make their way into the cabin. That wasn’t a complete disaster. Granted that’s not saying much with everything that he has seen.

XXXXX

When Tony comes downstairs after saying good night to Morgan, he sees MJ reading a copy of "Women: Who Run with Wolves." 

“Summer reading?” Tony asks taking a seat on the loveseat.

MJ shrugs. “Nah, the reading list MidTown gives us sucks. Odd mix of classics thrown in with a bunch of overrated Top Ten Best Sellers.”

Tony smirks. MJ beats to her own drummer. Just the type of person who would be perfect for Peter, who can be quirky as hell. “Sorry, Pete had to ditch you for a bit. Morgan basically commanderes him for bedtime whenever he’s up here and Pepper and I get the shaft.”

“They’re really close, huh?”

Tony nods. “Yeah, that’s probably my fault. I don’t know how much you know but I was with Peter when he actually blipped. I… then I had to come back here and tell his aunt that he was gone.”

Jesus. What has happened to him? Pouring his heart out to the kid’s girlfriend like he just did. At least he stopped himself before he spilled everything. How Peter turned to dust his arms after pleading with Tony to save him. Not to let him go.

When he looks over to MJ he’s half expecting her to be ignoring him or worse smiling. But she’s not. She’s looking at him with these imploring eyes silently telling him to tell her more. 

“When Morgan was born, I told her all about Peter. Stories of all the stuff he did as Spider-Man. From taking Cap’s shield to stopping cars with his bare hands. How he wanted to be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man who looked out for the little guy. Told her how he was…is obsessed with Stars Wars. The kid basically fell in love with a ghost. So of course when Pete and all you guys came back, she instantly latched on to him. The first  
time he came up here, you should have seen it. She followed him everywhere. Pepper had to stop her from following him into the bathroom when he went to take a shower. It’s like she’s afraid that he might leave again if she can’t see him.”

MJ nods. “I guess I can understand that.”

“You also just met her after your trip to Europe. She was not exactly pleased that Peter was going to spend part of his summer overseas. She had their whole summer planned out. She even tried convincing me and Pepper that it was about time we put some new stamps on her passport.”

MJ shrugs. “I get it. I have a younger sister, well had. She was younger than me before the blip, but she didn’t blip. I left with a kid sister who looked up to me and I came back to a moody-preteen. Basically, she’s me.”

Tony smiles. “Give it time. People are still trying to figure things out. How to feel.”

Hell, the blip was over eight months and he’s still trying to figure things out. And he’s a grown ass adult, not a teenager with raging hormones.

“Any advice to dealing with Morgan?” MJ asks. “I don’t think she likes me much.”

“That’s an easy one.”

MJ quirks her head to the side. “It is?”

“Just don’t hurt Pete.”

MJ frowns but Tony continues. “I know you guys went through a lot with the Blip and I don’t know much about you besides little snippets here and there that Peter tells me. Like you have questionable reding preferences. But I know Peter has been through a lot and that despite all of that. Hell, in spite of it, he’s just so damn good. Just please, don’t do anything that will change that. Make him….less Peter.”

And he’s going to shut up now. Christ, he sounds like an ass.

“I get what you’re saying,” MJ says.

“Good, because I have no idea what the hell I’m talking about.”

He can blame his ramblings on the lack of sleep. He didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. He had a traumatized kid to tend to.

“When do you ever?”

Tony looks up to see Peter coming down the stairs. “I can say the same thing about you.”

She finally down?” Tony asks.

“Yeah, it took four stories but she’s finally down.”

“Good,” Tony says. “Took you long enough. I was beginning to think you lost your bedtime kid whispering skills.”

Peter frowns changing the subject. “So I couldn’t help but notice earlier that we have all the ingredients to make s’mores. What do you say?”

“Sweet!” MJ says.

“I take back almost everything I said about you,” Tony says standing up.

“You talk like that and I’ll tell Morgan that you decided to make s’mores without her,” Peter says with a smile. Tony returns the smile. It’s good to see the kid smiling again.

“Okay, hot shot. You grab the goods and I’ll go start us a fire.”

Tony heads out the back door and Peter and MJ go towards the kitchen. Tony bites back a snort when he sees Peter fumbling awkwardly for the girl’s hand.

“So you aunt and that sweaty guy are a couple?” MJ asks as they enter the kitchen.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Peter replies.

Tony heads to the back of the house to where the fire pit is. The air is cool despite it being the middle of July, so the windows are open. Tony can hear the laughter of May and Pepper. Happy< MJ, and Peter bickering about what kind of graham crackers to use for the s’mores. Only thing missing is Morgan’s tiny, little kid snores. 

Yes, Beck tried to destroy the kid and in turn Tony’s lives but from the sounds he’s hearing coming from within the cabin, Beck failed. Peter is here. So is Pepper, Morgan, Happy, Morgan, and now MJ. Their little makeshift family. As long as they’re together, they’ve already won. Screw Beck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm toying with doing another chapter. Maybe one where Michelle comes up to the cabin and meets Morgan. Those two would be quite the pair...


End file.
